The strength in love
by MysteryGuardian14
Summary: Cornelia's and Caleb's love can stand anything. But is it time to take it a little further? Rated M as it includes a few 'lemon scenes', but still suitable of ages 13 up probably. SEQUEL TO 'A LOVE TO LAST FOREVER' CxC and a little IxOC
1. Chapter 1

Caleb's arms encircled Cornelia's waist from behind and slowly lifted her off her feet. She couldn't help but giggle girlishly when he laid her down on the bed. He bit his lip. Cornelia loved it when he did that. The both leant in and kissed passionately. Cornelia ran he hands through his rugged hair and their tongues danced together in each other's mouths. Slowly and carefully, Caleb's hand slid round her waist and began to tug off her top whilst she undid his jeans. She pulled them down top around his ankles and the lovers continued stripping each other down until they were in there underwear. Caleb's gentle and caressing hand undid her bra and cheekily pulled down her panties. She smiled and fingered the band of Caleb's boxers. He kissed her, pulled her close into his body as he possibly could. Her hand slipped and pulled his underwear down to his ankles. Caleb's lips travelled up her neck and nibbled delicately on her earlobe.

"You have protection?" She whispered seductively and Caleb nodded.

They broke apart and looked at one another before their two bodies became one.

*Insert Lemon Scene Here*

Cornelia woke up to a soft light beaming through the curtains. As she sat up and pulled the sheets up around her chest, she could still feel the faint remains of an after glow from last night. Shrugging on Caleb's long, dark coat, she padded down to the kitchen. Caleb was standing by the counter, making a mug of coffee.

"Good morning," he grinned cheekily.

Cornelia smiled as Caleb pulled her into his body. They kissed passionately as Caleb wound his strong arms round her tiny waist. Her hands caressed his face and he gently coaxed open her lips with his tongue. With a brief flick, Cornelia's tongue was inside his mouth. Caleb's hands drifted up her back and began to get lost in her long, golden hair. They slowly broke apart and stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"Hey!" Irma yelled as she proceeded into the kitchen.

"Oops!" Hay Lin smiled sheepishly "Are we interrupting something!?"

Cornelia and Caleb looked at each other.

"Nope, not at all." Caleb laughed.

**Sorry it's so short, just wanted to get it out there. It will hopefully be followed up soon. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little background, just to fill you in. In the last fic, A love to last forever, (read here if you haven't ** s/9446420/1/Cornelia-and-Caleb-a-love-to-last-fore ver**) Cornelia is 17 and Caleb 18, and yes, they are living together. In this fic, a year has passed. Now read! **

After a morning of chatting with the girls, Cornelia was tired. Switching on the TV, she felt her eyelids closing and she did nothing to stop them.

Caleb came in to find the TV playing to itself and Cornelia asleep on the sofa. He smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall with every breath. Her warm body still covered by his tatty old coat. Putting down his mug of coffee, he took a small, velvety box out of his pyjama pocket. With a quiet click, it opened to reveal a delicate diamond ring. He loved Cornelia so much. He loved her since the day he met her. He'd love her for forever more.

He reached out and brushed a golden hair from her face. Her eyelids fluttered open and he was faced with her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, holding her close and inhaling her natural scent.

"What caused this?" She giggled.

"Cornelia, I've always loved you, and always will. You're beautiful and I want to spend to rest of me life with you. I would never dream of spending it with anyone else but you. So, Cornelia Hale, will you marry me?" Caleb asked.

Cornelia kissed Caleb so hard it almost made him fall over. Her arms pulled him on top of her and snaked all over his body, pulling of clothes as they went. Caleb could feel the warmth of her naked body against his. It felt so right. Still kissing deeply and passionately, Caleb's hands moved from her waist to her chest. He cupped her boobs so gently that Cornelia couldn't feel a thing. They were hot and soft, but there were other parts of her he wanted to touch as well. He rubbed softly up her thigh to make sure she was ready for him. He slowly pushed himself into her as Cornelia gave a soft sigh.

"So that's a yes then?" He laughed.

She nodded and kissed him again before her could say anymore…


	3. Chapter 3

It was just like old times. The five Guardians sat in the basement of the Silver Dragon with their boyfriends. Hay Lin and Eric were such a cutesy couple. They were still together after at least five or six years. Hay Lin had her head resting on his shoulder. Taranee and Nigel were sat holding hands, being quiet and reserved as usual. Matt had his hands on Will's shoulders as she leant back on her chair. They had been married for almost six months now. The only person Corny felt sorry for was Irma. Her and Martin were good friends, but nothing more. She had dated Andrew Hornby for a few months, but caught him with another cheerleader. He was a idiot, and they all knew it.

"So Corny," Irma teased "you said you had news?"

"Oh yeah, we do." Caleb wrapped his arms around her. "We're getting married!"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Hay Lin clapped.

"You do know what you're getting yourself into, don't you?" Will raised her eyebrows jokingly.

Matt looked at her as if she was absurd.

"The planning is HAVOC!" She laughed. "But seriously, I'm so happy for you!"

The girls and guys congratulated them and they all went home. Cornelia and Caleb walked home, hand in hand. They fell asleep on the couch, with there hands wrapped round each other.

Cornelia woke up to a sleeping Caleb. She slowly got up, to make sure she didn't wake him up, and made herself breakfast. Drinking her tea, Cornelia took a blueberry muffin from the packet in the cupboard. She took a bite and looked down at the sugary, sickly remains. A horrible, disgusting feeling started in her stomach and burned up Cornelia's throat. In haste, she ran to the bathroom and started to be violently sick in the loo. The noise woke Caleb and he came too rub her back and brush her hair out of her eyes. Shakily, Cornelia washed out her mouth and came to sit down on the loo. Caleb looked at her worried.

"What do you think - ?" He began but trailed off.

"Umm, I think…well…I'm late." Cornelia started to bite her nails.

Caleb's eyes widened in shock and anxiety.

"Wait a second…I'll be out in a minute." Cornelia asked Caleb to leave.

She grabbed a pregnancy test from her makeup bag.

"Turn blue, turn, blue, turn blue, _please_ turn blue!" She mutters.

Cornelia watched in reluctance as a little red cross appeared on the test.

"Caleb." She called, her voice shaking.

He came in and saw her crying.

"Oh no." He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

Glancing at the test, he saw that it was positive.

"Corny, why are you crying?" He asked gently.

"I'm…we're…not ready for this." She gulped.

"We're getting married, how won't we be ready?" He stroked her hair softly. "We're starting our family…"

**Review and follow...and ideally no flames :D** **I'm now introducing a review = chapters policy! Remember, if you want more chapters...you'll have to review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Cornelia sighed with relief as her friends hugged her joyfully. They weren't shocked or worried by her unexpected pregnancy. They were happy and thrilled for her and her fiancé.

"So a wedding and a baby! Oh Corny, I'm so happy for you!" Hay Lin squeaked.

Caleb gave her a small kiss on her cheek and grinned.

"I told you they'd be happy!" He smirked.

He may have been older, but Caleb still loved getting his own way. She had been so nervous about telling her friends.

FLASHBACK TO 2 MONTHS AGO

"You've got to tell them at some point," Caleb sighed.

"I know, but we've only just found out and it's a tradition to keep it secret until two months into the pregnancy!" Cornelia stood with her hands of her petite hips.

Caleb rolled his eyes.

"They'll understand, they're your friends!"

"But what if they don't!?" Cornelia bit her lip. "I already know that my parents won't!"

"Let's not get in that Cornelia!" Caleb collapsed back onto the sofa.

"It's true." She muttered as she hid her head in her hands.

PRESENT DAY

Cornelia waved the girls goodbye as Caleb drove down the busy high street. Next stop…Mr and Mrs Hale. Cornelia could see Lillian in her bedroom as they pulled up onto the driveway. At she wouldn't be there when the argument started.

"It'll be fine," Caleb whispered in her ear as the rang the doorbell.

Mrs Hale answered.

"Cornelia! How are you darling!?" She smiled.

"I'm ok Mum." Cornelia walked into the pristine kitchen.

"And Caleb!" Mrs Hale kissed him on both cheeks, to Caleb's surprise. "How are you dear?"

"Fine, thanks, Mrs Hale." He followed Cornelia.

"Harold! Your daughter's home!" Elizabeth yelled upstairs.

Mr Hale came down and smiled at Cornelia and nodded at Caleb. He sat down in his armchair and signalled for the others to too.

"Dad, Mum, We have some news…" Cornelia began.

"Yes?" Mrs Hale asked, clasping Harold's hand.

"I'm pregnant." Cornelia said quickly.

Elizabeth's hand dropped Harold's and flew to her mouth. Harold's face frowned.

"You mean to say, that you," He said pointing at Caleb "got my daughter, PREGNANT!"

"Errm, yes sir." Caleb stuttered, taking Cornelia's hand.

Mr Hale jumped up from the chair and marched over to Caleb, who had got up also. His hand smacked Caleb in the jaw and punched him in the face. Caleb fell to the ground in pain and shock.

"DAD!" Cornelia gasped.

"What," He spat

Mrs Hale remained frozen in her spot.

"Why did you do that!?" Cornelia knelt down to see if Caleb was ok.

"He got you pregnant!" Harold sneered

"SO!?" Cornelia shouted

For a moment, he looked like he was going to slap her too. But her mother stopped him.

"Harold. Stop it, she obviously going to have an abortion, she's not stupid." She said.

"No I'm not!" Cornelia gasped.

"What!?" Now it was her mothers turn to get angry.

"Why would I get an abortion?" Cornelia asked.

"You are far too young to have a child Cornelia!" She said fiercely.

"It's our baby, you can't make me kill my own child!" Cornelia narrowed her eyes.

This was the final straw for her mother. She ran towards her and grabbed a chunk of her long blonde hair.

"Harold, get the scissors!" She shrieked.

"No! No!" Cornelia screamed, hitting and fighting against her mother.

Her father returned with the scissors and Elizabeth snatched them from him. Just as she was about to close the blades, Mrs Hale's arm was pushed out of the way.

"If you dare touch her." Caleb said threateningly.

"We're going." He turned to Cornelia.

He drove fast back home and once they were inside, locked the door.

"Are you ok?" Cornelia asked,, brushing a hair form Caleb's face.

Caleb breathed in sharply in pain as Cornelia's fingers brushed his black eye. A purple and black bruise was spreading across his jaw and around his eye.

"I'll get some ice…" Cornelia whispered

A few moments later, she returned with an ice pack and pressed it soothingly against his eye and jaw alternately.

"I'm sorry,"

Tears started to fall down Cornelia's cheeks. Caleb wiped them away with his thumb.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of forced you to tell them." He replied earnestly.

"We don't need them anyway." Cornelia murmured.

Caleb kissed her lightly and she continued soothing his injuries.

"I told you so." She whispered.

And they couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four months since Cornelia and Caleb had told the girls about their news. Cornelia's stomach was huge compared to her slim frame and she was still getting used to carrying it around. It was Saturday morning and she was standing in front of her wardrobe in her pyjamas.

"Nothing fits anymore!" She complained, chucked a cute top to the floor.

Caleb chuckled. Cornelia turned with her hands on her hips and glared at her fiancé, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He grinned and rolled off to come and comfort her.

"You and the girls can get some new clothes," He laughed.

Cornelia shrugged.

"But maternity clothes are all for middle aged women!"

This made Caleb chuckle again.

"I'm pretty sure there's a shop in town that do maternity clothes for younger women too!"

"Caleb…" Cornelia turned, suddenly deadly serious. "Are we too young to be doing this?"

"We've had this discussion a thousand times, Cornelia, _we're ready_!"

The W.I.T.C.H gang sat around the café table, chatting eagerly.

"So Corny, you decided on a dress yet!" Hay Lin winked.

"Well, no…but maybe I could get someone to design it for me? There's this fabulous new designer who's just started into the market, she has such amazing taste!" Cornelia teased.

Hay Lin's cheery face dropped.

"Oh, ok, yeah…" She smiled half heartedly.

The rest of the girls laughed.

"Hay Lin! I'm talking about you!" Cornelia giggled.

"Oh, Corny! Of course I'd design a dress for you!" Hay Lin blushed

"Thanks Hay Lin," Cornelia smiled

"When I designed Will's, I got inspiration from her powers!" Hay Lin's eyes widened, having an idea "Why don't we all have dress that symbolise our powers!?"

The others nodded eagerly.

"What do you have in mind for the wedding anyway Corny?" Will asked

"Well, I've been so tired lately, I haven't had a chance to plan anything, but I was thinking just a simple, elegant ceremony maybe outside somewhere?" Cornelia answered thoughtfully

"Where are you having it, Earth or Meridian?" Taranee asked.

"Seeing as my parents have disowned me, I don't really want to have family involved…so I was thinking just…us….and Caleb's friends and family in Meridian?" She said shyly.

"Really?" Will was surprised.

"And then we can always go to the registry office so we're married on Earth too." Cornelia added. "and its after I've had the baby, so we have lots more time to plan…"

"No, no…it's a really nice idea!" Will smiled.

Cornelia rubbed her stomach. It was only three months until she was due to give birth in October and after the birth she would be having two or three months off. Her and Caleb were still attending school up until the Senior Prom in July. Through the last seven months, Hay Lin's Grandma, Yan Lin would looking after the baby when Cornelia and Caleb were at school. Putting her thoughts aside, Cornelia rejoined the conversation as they got up and left the café to walk home. As they turned down a alleyway, the was a flash of purple-pink light and a swirl of a portal appeared.

"I think…I think Kandrakar calling?" Irma laughed.

**See the wedding dresses at my profile page, remember reviews mean chaps. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw next. Rubble and bricks lay discarded on the temple floor. The rebel army was fight fiercely against the enemy, but they were clearly outnumbered. Caleb and Blunk came running.

"Kyraan…he's attacked again!" Caleb panted.

"We have to help you!" Cornelia gasped.

"No! I won't put you and our child in danger! The other's can fight." He said sternly

"Caleb…I hate to say this, but without Cornelia, we're weaker and have no chance!" Will interjected.

"I know…but Cornelia, only use your powers in an extreme situation, it'll drain your life force."

"But…" Cornelia tried to object

A huge creature leared up behind him and Caleb turned and slashed him with his sword.

"Just do it!" He yelled as he ran off to rejoin the battle.

"GUARDIANS UNITE!" Will shouted.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!"

They all changed into their alter-egos and all but Cornelia flew of to fight. Someone pulled at her skirt.

"Blondie girl come with Blunk. Blunk know good hiding place." Blunk said urgently

They ducked behind a huge boulder that had fallen from the ceiling. Cornelia watched the fight intensely, hoping that everyone was ok. Her arms were wrapped round her bulging stomach for protection. Suddenly, they was a ear-piercing roar as huge creatures started to tear at the walls. To Cornelia's shock, they were using the powers of the guardians.

"I have to stop them!" She found herself thinking. "No! Caleb said to keep my powers for emergencies…the others might just be able to handle them."

Blunk sat next to her, cowering away from the fight. Minutes passed and Cornelia was desperate to help. Many were injured and even dead, who knew what could happen next.

"Corny! A little help here?" Irma shrieked.

Cornelia turned to see the Guardians. Each were faced with a mammoth creature, using there powers against them. She ran out from behind the boulder but was stopped by Caleb.

"Caleb! I have to help, we work as a team, they can't go one on one!" She protested

"But Nargles go for the opposite teams weakness…of you fight against them, they'll know you're here!"

"What the hell are Nargles!?" Cornelia asked

"Those," Caleb pointed at the creatures facing the Guardians "They can only be created by a member of the Royal Family of Meridian. But Phobos is locked away safely and Elyon wouldn't dream of making one. Even so, both of them have no idea what they are, their powers aren't strong enough to create them!"

"Oh…" Cornelia remembered who she had faced last year "I forgot…Kyraan…he's their older brother!"

"CORNELIA!" Will shouted "PLEASE!?"

"EARTH!" Cornelia's hand touched the ground and vines began to winded their way around the Nargles. They lost focus long enough for the others to escape.

"Go back to Blunk…before they notice you!" Caleb said hastily.

"She's already been noticed…"

They span around to see Kyraan entering the palace. His black robes swung around as he walked up to Cornelia.

"Cornelia, dear…you look radient! But a little young don't you think?" Kyraan looked at her swollen stomach and went to touch it.

She stepped back, glaring.

"Kyraan…you can't hurt me anymore." Cornelia spat.

"I think I can, but I won't…" He sent a spark of light speeding up into the air as if threatening.

"No. You can't come after me. You don't scare me. I hate you. And I hate anyone and anything who stands in my way of killing you." She spoke out loud.

"That is quite clear Cornelia…and you are right. I use fear to my advantage, and without it, I am far less powerful. But even then, I can crush you, your friends, and all the things you love with a click of my fingers."

He sent a beam of energy bolting through the air, slicing towards Cornelia. After being taken of guard, she was paralysed. Her thoughts whizzed round her head as she begged for a solution. But even the ability to move was too technical. Suddenly, Caleb jumped in front of her, taking the blow. As it hit him, his body curled up and was blown across the room.

"That was just a taster of what is to come my dear…" Kyraan cackled as he led his army away.

"CALEB!" Cornelia ran to his battered body, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He was taken away to a Meridian hospital minutes after and left Cornelia to break down in tears.

"You were lucky. That blow would of killed you." The Oracle came into view.

"Are you saying that it was lucky that Caleb sacrificed himself for me. He could of died too, and even then I would be able to live with myself if he wasn't alive!"

"But neither would he be able to live if you and your babies had died." The Oracle explained

"Wait…" Cornelia look up at him through her tears "babies?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are again, next chapter! I'll now be updating whenever I can, but DEFINITELY once a week. Hope you've liked to story so far! And those of you who are reading W.I.T.C.H Firsts…check out the next chapter, it has a VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

Caleb stayed in Meridian, being cared for by the rebel medicine team. He was in a severe coma, and no-one was sure when he would wake. Cornelia stayed by him all the time, often crying her eyes out. It had been weeks since the battle, and she was barely back on Earth, and if so, it wasn't for very long. He stayed in the coma for 2 whole months.

"I wish you were awake Caleb…" Cornelia took his hand and begged for an answer.

Nothing happened. Tears began falling down her cheeks. The babies started to kick and she put her hand on her stomach gently. The Oracle had been right, like her usually was. She had gone to an ultra sound scan briefly on Earth and Cornelia was expecting twins. A baby boy and a little girl. The spare bedroom in her and Caleb's flat had been painted cream and had a sandy colour carpet. Pure white cots with blue and pink bedding had been set up and it all looked perfect. But Cornelia was far from perfect, she was almost breaking down.

"You should feel them," She giggled quietly through her tears, placing his hand on her stomach "We're having twins,"

Her heart was in her mouth as his eyelids fluttered. He frowned and opened his heavy eyes.

"Caleb!" Cornelia threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey?" He laughed feebly, hugged her tight.

"I love you," Cornelia kissed him "Don't ever take the blow for me ever again!"

"I love you too, and I couldn't watch you get hit." He smiled.

They stayed together for hours, talking and laughing.

"I guess I better get home," Cornelia yawned

"Yeah, I'll come with you!" Caleb struggled to get out of his bed.

"No, no, you have to stay here, your still weak." Cornelia eased him back

"But…" He protested.

"NO BUTS! I'll see you soon." She kissed him goodbye and left to find the others so they could fold back to Earth.

Cornelia woke up in the early hours of the morning, still feeling over the moon about Caleb's sudden recovery. As she sorted out her bedcovers, she noticed a wet patch the spread about were she was laid. Getting out of bed, Cornelia put her hands to her stomach. The babies were sitting lower on her abdomen then normal. No. No…it couldn't be. She was only 8 months on. She choked back tears as Cornelia realised the cold truth. Her waters had broken…


	8. Chapter 8

Cornelia scrambled around the bedroom, searching for her phone. Her hands were trembling as she dialled Will's number. It felt like years before it finally stopped ringing and Will picked up the phone.

"Corny…its, like, 8.30 in the morning! What's up?" She mumbled

"My waters broke…" Cornelia's voice was cracked

"WHAT?" She could tell Will had jumped out of bed. "Ok, I'll phone the others. Stay where you are, we're coming."

The line went dead.

Cornelia staggered to the door as the doorbell rang. The girls gathered around her and sat her down on her bed. Hay Lin was running around, picking up Cornelia's things and stuffing them into a bag.

"Let's get you to a hospital Corny." Taranee took her arms

"No, Caleb is in Meridian, if I stay on Earth, he won't get to see his children for at least a week. We need to go to Meridian, now!" I stammered

Will nodded and created a fold to Meridian. It suddenly all became to Cornelia. She was going to give birth soon. She was going to be a mom…

All she could remember was the excruciating pain. Then a small wail followed by a whimper. And finally, darkness.

Cornelia had at least slept for four hours and opened her eyes. A tiny pink hand reached up from the cot beside her bed. Pulling herself up to rest on her elbows to look at the tiny babies by her bedside. The little boy had wisps of chesnut brown hair and sky blue eyes and his baby sister had such fair hair, it was difficult to see. She turned her head and opened her eyes. They were emerald green, just like Caleb's.

"She's up!" Hay Lin walked into my room and came to sit down by my bed. The other girls soon followed.

"Caleb?" She asked

"Is dying to see you and his children." Will smiled. "Come on, we'll take you down there. "

They helped her into a wheelchair and Irma pushed her down a corridor. Caleb was sleeping silently as they entered. The girls wheeled Cornelia next to his bed and left them on our own. Cornelia leant over and kissed him lightly on his cheek. He eyes flashed open.

"Hey…" She murmured

"How are you?" He asked

"I'm fine, just tired." She replied.

Two nurses came in, each carrying a baby. The little girl was given to Caleb and Cornelia held the baby boy.

"Hey Esme…" He whispered

"Who?" Cornelia giggled

"She's called Esme." Caleb smiled shyly

"Then her brother is Ethan." Cornelia kissed their son on his forehead

They sat together in comfortable silence, just staring at their newborn children. Soon, they were greeted by the girls, who pulled up chairs around Caleb's bed.

"Their so tiny!" Hay Lin squeaked excitedly after Cornelia handed her Ethan

Will was smiling down at Esme, rocking her slowly to sleep.

"So, next stop wedding then!" Irma laughed


End file.
